Mating Season
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Request from my best buddy ever, Benny. He wanted a fic where Elliot's a werewolf and George sees him changing for the first time.


A/N: I may expand this some day, but it's complete for now. :) As usual, I don't own them.

* * *

><p>Elliot had been behaving strangely for the last week, and it was starting to scare George. He was being reclusive, spending hours on end alone, and when he could persuade him to talk at all, he was tense, on edge, agitated. He was extremely protective of George, to the point that he literally snapped at someone for looking at him the wrong way.<p>

George was starting to think the worst. Drugs? Hallucinations or delusions? Something was seriously wrong, and he _had_ to know what.

So one day, when they were at their apartment and Elliot demanded that George leave him alone, he nodded, pretending to go along with it. Then he sneaked and followed after him, into an alley behind the building.

And what he saw made him wonder if _he_ was the one hallucinating. Because Elliot wasn't there anymore, but a large, intimidating wolf was. The wolf was about the height of his waist, with jet black fur and piercing, icy eyes.

George swallowed, afraid that the beast would attack him at any second. He'd never even seen a wolf before, except in books and off in the distance at Yellowstone Park, when he and his family had taken a trip there when he was a child. Was it even possible for a wolf to be this big?

It was crazy, but on an instinctive level, he knew this creature wasn't an ordinary wolf. It was Elliot. "El?" he asked softly, taking a hesitant step towards the wolf. It snarled, and George jumped backwards as if he'd been burned.

"El, it's me, George," he whispered, eyes darting to the side to see how likely an escape was. At that, the creature softened a little. It came up and sniffed at George's leg.

"Do you want to come back inside?" George asked quietly, kneeling to get more comfortable and scratch the wolf's ears. The wolf whined softly and licked his hand.

"Okay, then. Let's go," he said, standing.

He returned to their bedroom, lying on the bed, and the wolf jumped on top, so agile it was scary. It growled, sitting on top of him to pin him in place, and nipped his neck. George swatted the wolf away angrily, and though it stopped biting him, it still growled and refused to budge.

George assumed it was some sort of display of possession or dominance, and decided it was better to be uncomfortable this way than risk provoking Elliot. He sighed in frustration, steeling himself for a long night.

* * *

><p>George was woken up by bright sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Elliot was human again, but still lying on top of him. George yawned and pushed at Elliot's shoulder, trying to get him to roll off him.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Elliot growled suddenly.

"Uh- nowhere?" George said, surprised to hear how unsure he sounded.

"That's right," Elliot growled, leaning forward to peel away George's shirt. George felt a large erection rubbing against him, and he swallowed, torn between fear and lust.

"I am going to _Claim_" you," Elliot said into his neck, breath warm and damp. George shivered. Elliot chuckled lowly, biting his neck and then licking over the spot. "I am going to make you mine, and you're going to love every fucking second of it." He reached down between George's legs, pushing his hands in his pants and massaging him through his boxers.

"El, wait, El-" George began, then stopped as the hand ended all coherent thought.

"What was that, George?" Elliot asked teasingly, removing his hand.

"We- ugh-" His brain was clouded by lust. "I don't, i don't know-"

Elliot chuckled lowly. "I think I do. I think we both want this-" he glanced at the tenting in George's pants- "But I think you're afraid of what you saw last night. But don't be. I'm me right now, and I'm not going to hurt you except for fucking you so hard you can't walk or sit down for days."

George shivered. This just didn't sound much like Elliot, and his voice had an odd tone about it. But he didn't have any more time to think about it, because then Elliot's hand came back, this time under the boxers too, skin to skin, and he groaned loudly, unable to stop himself from bucking forward to try and get more friction against his cock.

Elliot removed his hand again, but only long enough to tug his pants and boxers off. George spread his legs eagerly, and Elliot gave a soft moan of arousal at the sight. Then he positioned himself between George's splayed legs and started jacking him off roughly, fist squeezing and pulling the rock-hard flesh.

"Unnnh... That's, that's good... D-don't stop..." George gasped, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into the grip.

Elliot growled, moving so that he was sitting on top of George's legs. "Stay still, bitch," he snarled, and George gave a soft gasp of surprise and pleasure at the words.

He grasped the sheets desperately as Elliot continued pumping his cock with one hand, using the other to tease his balls and occasionally reach up to pinch one of his nipples. He was so close, but something was keeping him from tipping over the edge. Somehow he knew that his body wouldn't be able to release until Elliot Claimed him. There was some magic, for lack of a better word, that Elliot was using.

Were they Mates? Was Elliot's odd behavior the result of some werewolf mating season? He wanted to ask Elliot, but he was so aroused and he knew asking would cause the lead-up to stop. He just wanted Elliot to get him off, and then he'd get answers.

"So close, El, so close," he moaned. Elliot covered his lips, kissing him deeply. He opened his mouth, accepting the warm, wet tongue.

Elliot pulled away and leaned towards the bedside cabinet, retrieving the bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, inserting two and probing for George's prostate.

George rocked against the fingers as best he could with Elliot's legs pinning him down, completely debauched and unable to think about anything but completion. He groaned deeply when Elliot's fingers rubbed against his prostate, legs jerking.

"God, you're such a wanton slut," Elliot growled into his ear, adding a third finger. "I don't even think I'll have to loosen you up first. I don't even know why I'm bothering with lube."

"Ah, Elliot, please," George moaned, thoroughly enjoying the insults. "You're right, no lube, just get in me, please! I want, I want to be yours!"  
>Elliot licked his elongated teeth. "I should make you beg for hours on end, but I want to come too. There'll be plenty of time for that later, anyway." He yanked his fingers out, leaving George empty and aching.<p>

George picked up the bottle of lube from beside them, though, and whispered, "Let, let me touch you. Please."

A blush of arousal spread across Elliot's face, and he nodded. George popped the tube open and squeezed some into his hand, reaching forward and caressing Elliot's cock. Elliot moaned softly, the sexiest sound George had ever heard, and he kept going, slicking Elliot's cock up from head to base. He relished the feel of the hard flesh, mentally mapping every bit of it as he moved his hand up in down in slow but firm strokes.

Finally, Elliot grasped his hand and pulled it off, stopping him. He set his hands under George's knees and pulled him closer, setting George's legs over his shoulders while his hands grasped George's hips.

He pushed in, groaning at the tight heat, and looked at George. His only thoughts were on Claiming him and making him his Mate. He knew he'd owe George one hell of an explanation later, but right now his primal wolfish instincts were overriding all rational thought and screaming at him to relieve the ache between his legs.

George's eyes were closed, hands gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. His lips were parted and he panted harshly, eager moans escaping him every few breaths.

Fuck. He need to Claim him _now_.

He gave a powerful thrust, eliciting a gasp, and gave himself over to the pleasure. George's warm, tight ass just gripped and massaged his cock, and the sensation was overwhelming. He groaned in pleasure, squeezing George's small hips tighter. He worried that he'd leave bruises, but he had to keep him in place somehow.

"Agh, Elliot!" George cried after a particularly savage thrust. His body began to tense and quiver. "El, I'm so close, need to come, please, please!-"

Elliot ignored his request, waiting until he got close too. Then he pulled out, earning a low whimper and groan of disappointment, and changed position, sitting down and pulling George into his lap. He pushed back in and started thrusting again, resuming the previous tempo, and reached between them to jerk George's cock. A few quick strokes, and George gave a loud cry, muscles spasming lightly as his cock emptied, come splashing on Elliot's hand and stomach. Within a few seconds, Elliot joined him, groaning George's name as he spilled into George's loosened body. He somehow stayed in control enough to continue to stroke George's dick until his orgasm was completely finished, and then he pulled out and leaned back, exhausted.

Once George caught his breath and the post-orgasmic high ended, he shifted and leaned forward, kissing Elliot's lips.

"So, do I get an explanation for all this now?" he asked.

Elliot blushed and nodded. "Werewolves like me, we, uh, have a mating season. We become irresistibly attracted to our Mates and we have to hold everything back to avoid doing things against their will. That's why I had to be alone at night, because that's when the feelings are strongest and I didn't want to lose control."

"So, are we Mates for life, then?" George asked, curious and a lot more hopeful than he wanted to admit.

"We already were before I Claimed you," Elliot said, grinning a little. "But yeah, it's official now."

Surprised but pleased, George smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a heads-up: if this story ever gets deleted from this site, I have it posted on others. Go to my profile to find the links. Thanks!


End file.
